


King of Ice

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Barry is a fairy, Fantasy AU, Len is Elsa, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 9 - YuleLen, a thief with the power of ice, has a sister who is real sick. He'd do anything to save her, including kidnap a fairy.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	King of Ice

On top of a mountain, where a snowstorm always blew, sat a large castle formed entirely of ice. Len sat on his makeshift throne, which wasn’t cold thanks to the priceless cushion stolen from a king. As a matter of fact, everything inside the castle had been stolen from somewhere: the couches, the beds, the lamps, the exotic plants, the small dragon guarding the entrance….

Len grew up a poor boy to an abusive father. But thanks to his ‘talent’ he was now the King of Ice. A few men huddled into the throne room, walking one-by-one and carrying a large cage made of lead. Len got out of his seat as soon as his eyes landed on his prize. 

The fae almost looked completely human, if maybe a little bit smaller. His skin glowed unnaturally bright, a halo of light shaping his handsome features. He wore some strange clothing that stuck to him like a second skin that was as red as a freshly polished ruby.

“We don’t have much time. Take him out.”

One of his men froze at this command, “But your highness—”

Len growled, “I said take him out! If he tries anything, I’ll put a stop to it,” his hands glowed a light blue, ready to shoot out a blast of frost that would freeze the fae in his place. 

The fae seemed to understand. Despite the rumors Len heard about them, this one didn’t look like a cold-hearted trickster. They were known for their love of cursing people just for kicks. It was the reason most humans avoided them.

The fae looked around at the castle, a curiously happy smile on his face. It was like he was a little child that didn’t understand the situation. That, or he understood perfectly and just didn’t care. 

One man opened the cage to let him out. As the fae hopped out, Len grabbed his hand before he could make his escape. Turned out he didn’t need to; the fae hadn’t been going anywhere.

Len studied the fae before saying, “I need your help.”

“You could’ve just asked,” stated the fae, revealing a lovely voice.

“Your kind isn’t well known for caring about humans.”

This caused the fae to pause, “You’re human? But you have magic.” His eyes darted toward Len’s hands, just waiting for them to turn blue again.

“Yeah. Don’t know why I do, but I’m not exactly complaining.” It was the truth. Len had simply been born with his powers and no one could explain why. But ‘why’ didn’t matter to Len anymore. He had the power, so he was keen on using it.

“What do you need my help for, King Cold?”

So, he had heard of him. Len smirked, happy that others were finally learning who he was. The proudness on his face was short-lived, however, as his problems came back to the forefront of his mind.

“What’s your name?”

“Barry.”

Len didn’t know why, but he liked that name a lot. It suited the handsome fae perfectly.

“My sister is sick. They say faeries like you can heal any illness. I need you to come with me and heal her.”

“But don’t you have magic too?”

“Just to freeze things. Not a very useful skill in this situation.”

Barry looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Len was glad he wouldn’t have to force the fae into doing anything, although he was curious why he agreed so easily. Maybe Barry figured as soon as he healed her, he would earn his freedom. Unfortunately, Len couldn’t allow that. If Barry went back to the forest, he might bring a whole army of fae to cause mayhem. They might even put a curse on Lisa to make her even sicker than before. When Barry healed her, Len had a nice cage waiting for him, made from lead so that it could block his magical powers.

….But he would let Barry find that out the hard way. He hoped the fae didn’t mind the cold. He was going to be in this castle for a long time.

“This way,” Len said as he ushered Barry to follow. Len’s snow cape ruffled behind him as he stepped into another room. Lisa slept on a bed which could fit four people at once. When they were growing up, Len hated the fact that Lisa had next to nothing. So that was why he made sure that she had the best stuff whenever he stole. This bed had once belonged to a literal princess, before Len froze the kingdom and took what he could.

Barry fumbled around the bed, looking confused as if he didn’t know what it was. He leaned his head closer to hear and listened to her labored breathing. Len tried not to show his concern. A king like him should never show fear.

“None of the doctors I got could help her,” he said.

Barry looked at him, “You mean the doctors you kidnapped?”

Len just stared blankly at him. Shrugging his shoulders, Barry straightened up.

“It’s because it’s not an illness. It’s a curse. A goblin curse.”

Stunned, Len shot his sister an accusing look. There had been rumors of a cave full of goblins that lived in the mountains as well. Lisa had been tempted by the legend of their buried treasure. But when she brought it up to Len, he ordered her to stay away. He knew their limits. Other humans were okay to steal from, since they didn’t have any magic. 

If she had been cursed, that meant she hadn’t listened. She had run off to get the treasure herself. Len would be angry after she got better.

“Heal her.”

He worried that Barry would say he couldn’t do anything. Maybe curses were too much for anyone, even fae. But Barry seemed comfortable enough to know what he was doing. He held out a hand, then light came from it. Wait….It wasn’t light. It was his shiny glow, but now his hand was moving so quickly, it looked like a blur. The glare had a glowing effect that had deceived Len at first.

While still blurring, the hand pressed close to Lisa’s face. Lisa arched abruptly, as if his hand had some sort of gravitational pull. Her mouth snapped opened, as a strange purple smoke flew out and into Barry’s hand.

Len stood afar with bated breath. Whatever that smoke was, Barry was absorbing it quickly. After a few minutes, he stopped. Lisa fell back on the bed, coughing as if she just swallowed a bunch of water. Len ran to her side and held onto her shoulder while she regained control.

Lisa looked at her brother in confusion. Her face was still pale. But – she was breathing normally, the first good sign that Len had seen in a long time. He kissed her head, not even caring that Barry could see.

“You had me worried.”

“Where am I, Len?”

The fae seemed fascinated by how the humans interacted with each other. He stared at them as if they were from the zoo. Len ignored how insulted he felt. At least Lisa was going to be okay.

“You’ve been out of it. But it’s over now. I’ll tell the cooks to make your favorite meal and bring it to you. Stay in bed.”

Normally, the independent Lisa would refuse. But she was still too weak to do much of anything other than what Len had suggested. Len led Barry out the door, taking in one last look at his sister and breathing in a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he said as soon as they were alone, “You will be given anything your heart desires. Save from your freedom.”

To his surprise, Barry didn’t argue. He didn’t even look sad.

“That’s fine.”

Len paused, “Really? Won’t you miss your family?”

“Don’t have any. Besides, the other faeries are jerks anyway,” Barry laughed and the sound was music to Len’s ears.

Len, suddenly feeling very guilty, wanted to make it up to the fae. He wanted to be his friend, learn more about him, see what he liked, and steal for him. Fae truly did have powers, for this one was thawing Len’s icy heart.

“What…what’s your favorite food?” 

The random question made Barry laugh again, “There was something….but I forgot what it was called. It was human food.”

“Describe it to me.”

“Um….” Barry scratched his head in thought, “It was sort of like the bread you humans eat, only it was sweet. It had sweet stuff on it too. I think it was called icing.”

“Cake,” Len offered, smiling at this. They had a glorious butter cake being prepared right now. Len had ordered the cooks to host a celebration when Lisa recovered. He would make sure Barry had the biggest slice possible.

Barry’s eyes lit up, “That’s it! Cake. I’d love to eat that again.”

Before Len realized what he was doing, he hooked Barry’s arm with his, so they were elbow-to-elbow. Flustered, Len grinned.

“You can have anything you want."

_Anything._ Leonard thought to himself.


End file.
